Someone to Love
by ThEpOwErOfYoUtH
Summary: Gaara had been alone all his life. The first friend he met was ripped away from him, 5 minutes after they met. What happenes when they finally meet again? Oneshot or longer


Ok, this is just a short fic. It is normally a one shot, but if I get enough reviews… I might actually continue it. So, enjoy.

_Someone to Love_

_By: Kemiko3955 _

Gaara of the Desert Sands sat quietly on the swing at the playground where he hoped to be acknowledge by the other children there… of even obtain a friend. He clutched the dirty teddy bear he held, tightly in his arm, his other one holding on to the chains holding up the swing. He looked down, pain in his heart as he decided to go to the sandbox on the play ground.

Gaara loved the sand. It protected him. It was his only… friend… But at times… he couldn't stand the sand. It wouldn't even let him end his own life… always getting in the way of the small sharp razor he intended on using. The akage sighed. He stared down at the sand, running his finger through the soft grain on the ground. He blinked when everything got dark. The first thought that came to his mind was that the sun exploded but he quickly told himself that was just preposterous.

He looked up to see a girl. She had a round heart shaped face. She also had long curly golden blond hair that she kept in two pigtails on the top of her head. She looked at him with soft sky blue eyes. She knelt before him, cocking her head to the said in confusion.

"Why are you all alone?"

Gaara remained quiet. He looked at her for a second before saying, "The others are afraid of me…"

"Why?" She blinked and got on her knees.

"…" He looked at her for a second but regretted it when her eyes seemed to widen in shock as recognition dawned upon her.

"OH! You're that Gaara of the Sands kid! You're the monster!"

Gaara felt a pang in his heart. Now she would leave to like everybody else. He looked down, wait to hear her screams of fear. He received the shock of his life when she didn't scream, but instead, she cupped his cheek and made him look at her.

"Hey… Don't worry. I don't think you're a monster; you don't even look like one. As a matter of fact… You're kinda cute!" She grinned at his red face. "Well. If you don't have many friends, I'll be your first, kay?"

Gaara looked at her in shock and then nothing but pure happiness was shone on his face. He nodded eagerly and was about to say something but all was brought to an end when a blond boy with brown eyes came up to her and grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

"HEY! Get away from him! He's a monster!" He snapped shooting Gaara a fearful glance.

"Wait… no… He…" She tried to speak but the boy was dragging on her arm so hard she forgot what she was trying to say.

"Wait!" Gaara cried, reaching out towards her, and accidentally activating his sand. The snaked its way around the boy's ankle, causing him to fall and the girl to topple besides him. The boy's eyes widened in shock and fear as the sand started to circle around his leg and start to apply pressure to it. He screamed in pain, alerting the other children of what was happening. They ran off screamed, not even giving a second thought. The girl sat, watching the boy as he screamed in pain, with terrified eyes.

The sand had started to pull him down and blood could be seen forming around the area. Gaara watched in fear as he realized the adults were coming, and he couldn't stop the sand.

"MY BABY!" A woman screamed, "LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER!" She was referring to the boy that was now crying in fear and pain of what was happening.

"Lord Gaara! Please! Calm yourself down!" A woman yelled. Gaara looked at her in shock, all of his fear fading, as he looked to the ground. The sand moved away from the boy's legs and a terrible sight was seen. His skin was dissolved down to the bone, with nothing but blood, sweat and tears on the boy's body.

The adults ran towards the boy and the petrified girl. She seemed to snap out of it and stood up and looked at him. He took a fearful step back. She was his first friend! He was going to lose her now! He had Yashamaru he knew that but she was his mother's sister. He didn't want to lose the first person who wanted to become his friend on their own will. The girl reached out towards him but was pulled back again, by a man this time. He glared hatefully towards Gaara with a tear streaked face.

"NO! Look at what he did to your brother! You will stay away!" He snapped.

"But daddy!" She whined.

"NO!"

Gaara stepped back in fear. He lost her too… He… Gaara turned and was about to run but what he heard delayed his retreat.

"But! He's my friend!"

Gaara looked back to see her struggling in her father grip. He couldn't have her hurt because of him. Gaara ran.

"GAARA! WAIT!" he heard her cry.

"KISAMI!" was her father voice.

Kisami… it was a cute name… to bad he'd never hear it again…

----------

Kisami… Kisami was the only person to ever care… and… He missed her.

"Kankoru! Don't!"

All eyes were focused on him as he glared at Kankoru with his piercing green eyes.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." The red head finished.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro managed to force out.

Gaara glared at him, despite the black eyes of a Konoha Genin focused intently on him. "It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children! Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"But Gaara… They started it. The little one slammed into me!"

"Shut up…" he snapped, "or I'll kill you." He hadn't been bluffing when he said that. A visible shiver from Kankoru pleased him in letting out his frustrations.

"You were right. I was out of line."

"We're sorry… Okay Gaara?" Temari interrupted with a nervous fake smile. "Really, really sorry."

Gaara stared for a second before turning to the dark haired youth in the tree. "Sorry about my friends."

'_This is the one who nailed Kankoru with a stone. That took skill.'_

A slight wind surrounded Gaara has he was transported from the tree to the ground. _'He protected… his friends.'_ That word… that one word brought so much pain to Gaara. The one friend he thought he had had betrayed him after the first kid he gained, had been taken away from him…

Once on the ground, he spoke before the wind settled. "I know we're a little early… but we didn't come here to play around."

"I swear it won't happen again." Kankoru said as Gaara began to walk away.

"Let's go."

"WAIT!" Gaara turned to look at the pink haired Konoha Genin. "Yes?"

"According to your headbands, you three came from the village hidden in the sand. Your country is one of Konoha's allies but according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the border without authorization." She said, frowning at them, looking extremely serious. She seemed ready to fight as she continued. "State your business! We can't just let you go on your merry way."

Temari smirked, pulling something out. "Ever heard the old saying about it being darkest at the base of the brightest light house?" She pulled out some papers. "Ta-da! My travel paper! Weren't you informed?" She asked smugly. There was a silence around her, indicating that they weren't informed. She sighed. Gaara was getting a little impatient as Temari went on to explain the Chuunin exams. The loud mouthed blond didn't seem to be paying attention. As Temari yelled, the boy who had hit Kankoru jumped down.

"Hey! You there! What's your name?" He asked, eyes focused intently on Gaara.

Temari blushed, "Huh? W-who, me?"

"No! I was talking to the spook beside you."

"…" Temari sweat dropped.

"… Gaara of the Sand, at your service. And you are…?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Heh." He said wit a smug look. They shared a small stare down before the blond interrupted.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you want to know my name?" He shouted happily.

"No. Let's go." Gaara, Kankoru, and Temari left, leaving the blond ninja to sulk with his little friends.

----------

Gaara shook his head. '_Such a pointless encounter._' He thought. He walked along to the building where the exams were supposed to be taken. He sighed. Now he had to wait another day…

Next day -0-0-0

Gaara stood in the crowd surrounding door number 201. He never felt the need to point out the illusion but he sat there, watching with mild amusement. He noted that the group he encountered yesterday were there, finally pointing out the illusion. He noticed that there was 1 more person with them this time. A girl was there, who had long curly golden brown hair. She was beautiful in his eyes. Her eyes were a soft sky blue color. He remembered those eyes. His eyes widened as he stared at her.

The Uchiha he had spoken had just rejected to speak to the long hair Konoha boy. That boy had no pupils. It was interesting but Gaara focused on the girl. She seemed to notice and looked at him. She stared him down for a while. Her eyes widened slightly but the pink haired ninja from the previous day pulled her off. She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced. Gaara stood quickly.

"Let's go." He and his two siblings seemed to vanish from view and was in the room in a matter of seconds (even f they were held up for their entrance papers). Gaara waited for a while, but she didn't seem to be coming. After a while, the doors opened and the four ninja pilled in, the Uchiha looking a bit roughed up. Gaara spotted the girl once again; she seemed a bit caught up in the conversation. That's when she noticed him. She stared at him and her face lit up.

"Gaara…" She whispered.

"Kisami…" was his only reply, as happiness filled his heart, as he found his long lost friend.

----------

Okay guys. It's a one-shot but I might continue if you want me to. So let me know! REVIEW!


End file.
